Sexy Bowties
by e-felix
Summary: Short ramble written from a prompt. "a puckurt fic where kurt sees puck dressed as blaine and like starts trying to seduce him" Based on those 'spoiler pics'


Puck didn't see how Blaine wore these irritating bowties all the damn tie. They were itchy and it felt like someone was strangling his neck. He didn't like wearing them or the button up shirt that completed his Blaine wardrobe. He hated the stupid idea to switch who they were for a day and he hated it even more when he drew Blaine's name from the hat. He was wearing loafers for crying out loud, freakin' loafers!

Puck sighed and continued tapping on the desk with a pencil. Detention sucked. He didn't see why skipping Math was that big of a deal. He could have been at the mall right now scooping up hotties. Only 15 more minutes in this dump and he was free to go. He placed his head on the table and covered it with his hoodie. Just because he was stuck in here didn't mean that he couldn't catch up on his sleep.

Kurt Hummel was too fabulous to wear these clothes. At least, that's what he told Mercedes this morning. Besides the puffy vest that he was wearing, he was having a pretty good time pretending to be Finn. Seeing Finn in his Doc Martens and grey cape was just icing on the cake.

Kurt strutted down the hallway looking for his boyfriend. He peeked into a classroom and saw a figure lounging over a desk. It looked oddly like Blaine, but he knew that Blaine was dressed as Mike today. Who had pulled Blaine's name? Whoever it was had did an excellent job. Kurt stepped into the classroom to get a closer look. Was it Sam? Kurt looked at the red trousers that the boy had on. With an ass like that it had to be Sam. Kurt knew somewhere in the school, a Santana dressed Mercedes was looking for Sam, even if she wouldn't admit it to him.

Kurt sighed and poked Sam in the arm. Sam must have been working out; he didn't think that guys on the swim team had that much muscle. Sam grumbled and turned the other way. Kurt poked him again, harder this time. Sam sprung up quickly and looked around.

Only, it wasn't Sam. It was…

"Puck!"

"Kurt? What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for Blaine and I thought you were Sam."

Kurt realized that his explanation didn't make any sense. Especially because, as he just remembered, Sam was dressed as Teen Jesus today. Kurt bit his lip and looked at Puck. He couldn't help but admire his physique and his attractiveness. His attire just made him look …. scrumptious.

Oh god, did Kurt really just think that? That Puck looked scrumptious?

"What's wrong, Kurt?"

Puck looked up at Kurt. Who was dressed as Finn. And looked….good. Except now he looked like he had just shot a cat or something.

"Nothing, I just, nothing."

Kurt was fumbling. There was no way that he was going to tell Puck that he looked –

"You look nice."

Did he say that? No, it was Puck. Puck thought that he looked nice, that was shocking.

"Oh, thank you. You don't look so bad yourself."

That was an understatement. Puck looked suave and all typed of adorable. It wasn't the Puck he was used to and that made it all the more shocking.

"Yeah right dude, I look like an idiot. I feel like an idiot."

"No, really, you look good. Really good."

Puck smirked up at Kurt. He could tell by the way that Kurt had licked his lips when he spoke that he actually meant it. Puck stood up and stepped closer to Kurt.

"You really think so? Or are you just saying that because I'm dressed as your boyfriend?"

Kurt was flustered. He could feel his face turning red and his palms getting sweaty. Oh no, why was he getting butterflies around Puck of all people?

"I mean it, you look really nice."

"Even with this stupid bowtie on?"

Puck pulled at his bowtie, shifting its position. This darn thing really was annoying.

Kurt reached up and straightened Puck's bowtie subconsciously.

"Even with the bowtie. Especially with the bowtie."

Kurt's hands settled on Pucks chest. Puck's chest felt like heaven. It was strong and solid and Kurt could feel it moving as Puck breathed.

Puck moved in a bit closer and Kurt could feel his breath, hot and even, on his face.

"I think that I would look better without the bowtie."


End file.
